Monster Hunter : Les fantômes du passé
by Fox's SinOfGreed
Summary: J'ai perdu celle que j'ai aimée. J'ai été banni du village dans lequel j'ai grandi. Malgré cela, j'ai survécu, recueilli par une chasseuse de primes, et entraîné par celle-ci. Huit ans plus tard, se pourrait-il que je retrouve le bonheur que l'on m'a privé?
1. Prologue

\- On peut y retourner ! cria Ljana en poussant la porte de ma maison.

Je soupirai, puis levai mes yeux du livre de maîtrise des armes pour observer mon amie.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit. Le Rathalos est toujours dans la forêt, donc on doit rester chez nous en attendant que les chasseurs s'occupent de lui, ajoutai-je.

\- Mais les chasseurs viennent de revenir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça veut dire qu'on peut enfin y retourner !

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Si les chasseurs étaient revenus au village, cela voulait dire que la chasse était terminée, et que le Rathalos était mort, ou au moins avait fui.

\- Bon, on y va, mais on s'assure que c'est sûr d'abord, d'accord ?

\- Évidemment, sourit-elle. De toute façon, je ne cours aucun danger si tu es avec moi, non ?

Je souris à mon tour. Je venais d'entrer à l'école de chasse, et j'étais encore loin d'être capable de dominer un grand monstre, mais l'entendre vanter mes talents ainsi m'emplissait de joie.

\- Laisse-moi au moins prendre mon arme.

Je montai rapidement récupérer mon épée courte, même si sa seule utilité serait probablement d'impressionner les quelques Velocipreys suffisamment stupides pour venir nous déranger, puis redescendis retrouver Ljana.

\- Je suis prêt. On y va ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'orée de la forêt. Aucun bruit inquiétant ne s'échappait de celle-ci.

\- Tu vois, sourit Ljana, tout est calme, aucun danger.

Ljana, tout comme moi, avait 14 ans. Nous nous connaissions depuis notre plus tendre enfance et nous avions grandi ensemble. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante environ, c'est à dire cinq centimètres de moins que moi, et avait de longs cheveux auburn qu'elle attachait souvent en une queue de cheval. Contrairement à moi, elle n'était pas encore à l'école de chasse, mais ce n'était pas par choix : ses parents le lui avait interdit, par peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Ljana était bien plus remuante que moi, et elle adorait se balader dans la forêt, comme nous étions sur le point de le faire aujourd'hui.

\- Mouais. Tu sais bien que ça ne signifie rien, soupirai-je.

Quant à moi, j'étais bien plus posé et calme que Ljana. Je préférai toujours la réflexion à l'action, ce qui me valait de nombreuses moqueries de la part de mon amie. J'étais plutôt grand pour mon âge, mais je restais plus fin que la plupart des autres garçons. J'adorais aussi les ballades en forêt, simplement pour le fait d'être avec Ljana.

\- Allez, ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas y aller, murmura-t-elle en se collant contre moi.

Ljana savait que le contact physique était mon point faible et en jouait un maximum, ce qui la rendait encore plus attirante à mes yeux.

\- Bon, on y va, mais tu restes près de moi, d'accord ?

Elle fit un bond de joie, avant de me déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue, me faisant passer à une couleur proche de celle d'une pivoine.

\- Je t'adore ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je souris à nouveau, puis nous entrâmes dans la forêt.

Quelle erreur.

En effet, dans les bois, tout semblait calme. Les oiseaux chantaient, les petits mammifères tels les Kelbis, des quadrupèdes de couleur vert foncé possédant de petites cornes, avaient refait leur apparition. Un Velociprey solitaire, un reptile bipède rouge et bleu d'un mètre cinquante de haut et de trois de long en comptant la queue, fit son apparition, mais il repartit bien vite en apercevant ma lame, sans même chercher à combattre. L'épée réalisait efficacement son travail de dissuasion, comme prévu. La présence des Kelbis ne signifiait rien, mais celle d'un Velociprey me rasséréna. Les petits carnivores évitaient de se montrer quand les grands étaient là, tout du moins c'est ce que j'avais appris des livres.

\- Tu vois, sourit Ljana en s'accrochant à mes épaules, absolument aucun risque.

J'étais de plus en plus calme, la simple perspective d'une ballade tranquille en compagnie de Ljana me remplissait de joie et me calmait en même temps.

\- Tu entends ce bruit ? murmura Ljana.

Je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais on entendait en effet un souffle, ou du moins un bruit semblable à un souffle, tout proche probablement et extrêmement puissant. En fait, vu la puissance, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait du vent, mais celui-ci n'était pas assez fort.

\- Oui, mais je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est, répondis-je doucement.

\- On dirait le souffle d'un monstre.

Exactement ce que je pensais et redoutais. J'avais déjà eu affaire à un grand monstre dans ma jeunesse, une Rathian, un dragon vert ailé et bipède d'une dizaine de mètres de long et cracheur de feu. Mes parents et mon jeune frère avaient péri, j'étais le seul survivant. C'était cet événement qui m'avait convaincu de devenir chasseur. Je préférais ne pas recroiser de monstre de ce genre avant d'être capable de l'affronter seul.

\- Je suis d'accord, soufflai-je. Si on l'entend aussi fort, il ne doit pas être loin, ajoutai-je.

C'est alors qu'on le croisa, au détour d'un grand rocher qui le cachait à notre vue auparavant. Le Rathalos.

Il mesurait autour des quinze mètres, un grand spécimen de son espèce. Son corps était entièrement rouge, recouvert d'écailles résistantes. Sa queue s'achevait par de nombreuses pointes extrêmement tranchantes. Ses deux grandes ailes semblaient encore efficaces, bien que l'une soit en partie en lambeaux. Des cicatrices sur tout son corps témoignaient de son âge et des combats qu'il avait menés, la plus impressionnante se trouvant certainement au-dessus de son œil droit, en forme de croissant. Cependant, certaines plaies étaient encore ouvertes, signe qu'il avait mené l'un de ces combats récemment.

\- Le... Le Rathalos, souffla Ljana, comme hypnotisée.

Il dormait pour le moment, mais il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller si nous restions si proches de lui, rien qu'avec notre odeur. Le Rathalos possède un odorat suffisamment développé pour se rendre compte de la présence de proies possibles proches.

\- On doit partir, murmurai-je rapidement. Et silencieusement, sinon il se réveillera.

Mais Ljana semblait comme absorbée par la vision de ce monstre, que les chasseurs étaient censés avoir éliminé.

\- Ljana, vite ! m'exclamai-je.

Devant son absence de réaction, je lui pris la main et commençais à courir. Ce geste eu pour effet de la réveiller, mais elle se prit les pieds dans une branche. Le bruit fut suffisant pour alerter le Rathalos, qui ouvrit un œil de la taille de ma tête et étira ses ailes en se relevant. Le voir s'éveiller et se lever nous paralysa, et nous restâmes devant le dragon tandis que celui-ci s'étirait tranquillement, avant de s'apercevoir de notre présence. Il se rapprocha doucement de Ljana, l'air plus étonné que menaçant. Il renifla à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la tête de mon amie, de la fumée sortant de sa bouche, et je me maudissais de ne pas réussir à bouger pour la protéger. Il rapprocha ensuite son œil droit des miens, et émit un grognement qui ressemblait à un rire. Puis il s'éloigna.

Nous restâmes immobiles un long moment, une dizaine de minutes, peut-être plus, je n'en savais rien. J'étais choqué, autant par cette rencontre que par le regard qu'il m'avait lancé, par ce rire, et surtout par le fait qu'il nous ait laissés partir. Nous étions vivants.

Finalement, Ljana et moi nous retournâmes exactement au même moment, et nous éclatâmes de rire. La pression de cette rencontre effacée, nous nous retrouvâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partagés entre le rire et les pleurs. Nous nous écartâmes finalement, soulagés et épuisés.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre, murmurai-je.

\- Et moi donc, sourit-elle. J'étais effrayée.

Je souris à mon tour. Elle avait eu peur de me perdre.

 _Pendant ce temps, au village_

 _\- Chef, chef ! s'exclama le chasseur principal._

 _Boron venait de revenir de la chasse au Rathalos, épuisé, mais ce n'était pas terminé._

 _\- Que se passe-t-il, Boron ? interrogea l'intéressé._

 _Celui-ci était le chef du village depuis la mort de son père, il y a douze ans, de vieillesse. Il avait déjà fait face à plusieurs crises, y compris celle de la mort de la famille de ce jeune garçon, six ans plus tôt, d'une attaque de Rathian._

 _\- Un problème lors de la chasse, chef, souffla Boron, épuisé._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Le Rathalos, chef. Il n'y en avait pas qu'un._

 _Le chef marqua un instant de surprise devant la nouvelle._

 _\- Deux Rathalos dans la forêt, tu en es sûr ?_

 _\- Non, chef, répliqua Boron. Trois Rathalos dans la forêt._

Nous repartîmes tranquillement de la forêt, plus calmes depuis que le Rathalos nous avait laissés partir. Je me demandai pourquoi le grand dragon ne nous avait pas attaqués, mais la joie d'être en vie me suffisait pour garder mes questions pour moi. Nous étions tellement heureux de cet événement que nous ne ignorions toutes les sensations alentours, que ce soit l'absence soudaine de bruit ou l'odeur de brûlé qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Au détour, d'un grand sapin, nous marquâmes un arrêt devant le corps calciné d'un Aptonoth. Ces grands herbivores, mesurant environ cinq mètres et semblables à d'anciens dinosaures sont extrêmement paisibles, et sont des proies pour de nombreux chasseurs, animaux ou humains. Le corps était entièrement brûlé, et je m'approchais de lui avant de tâter les restes de peau, encore chauds.

\- C'est récent, murmurai-je.

\- C'est probablement le Rathalos qu'on a croisé, répondit Ljana, confiante.

\- Non, répliquai-je, attentif aux bruits alentours. Il est parti dans l'autre sens, et le corps est encore brûlant. Il y a un autre Rathalos proche.

Ljana se crispa instinctivement. Elle était encore choquée de sa rencontre récente avec le Rathalos, et je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle puisse tenir mentalement à un nouveau contact.

\- Nous devons partir, soufflai-je rapidement, et vite.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, et le souffle du grand dragon sur mes épaules me le fit ressentir. Je fis lentement demi-tour, les mains éloignées de mon arme pour qu'il ne se méprenne pas sur mes intentions, et me retrouvais face à deux immenses yeux bleus bien plus menaçants que la première fois. Un cri étouffé de Ljana me fit me retourner instinctivement : mon amie faisait aussi face à un Rathalos. Trois Rathalos dans la forêt. Le village devait être en état d'alerte, et c'est pour ça que les chasseurs étaient rentrés si rapidement. La chasse n'était pas achevée, ils avaient juste rencontré un problème trop important pour pouvoir l'achever sans problèmes. Je me maudissais intérieurement : j'avais manqué de prudence, et maintenant Ljana était en danger par ma faute. Il était impossible de combattre les dragons, la seule solution était de leur montrer un respect suffisant pour qu'ils nous laissent partir.

 _\- Chef, nous devons éliminer ces Rathalos,tempêta Boron._

 _Le chef du village resta calme devant le chasseur._

 _\- Nous ne savons pas s'ils ont l'intention d'attaquer le village, Boron. Et nous ne pouvons pas les éliminer, nous n'en avons pas les compétences, fit-il remarquer._

 _\- Mais il n'y a aucune autre solution ! s'exclama le chasseur. Si nous les laissons s'établir aux abords du village, qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer ?_

 _Le chef grimaça. Il sentait d'instinct que rien ne se passerait s'ils laissaient les dragons en paix, mais que se passerait-il si quelque chose de grave arrivait ? Il se sentirait responsable, et il savait ce que cela était, il l'avait déjà vécu._

 _\- Très bien, soupira-t-il finalement. Prenez autant de chasseurs que vous le souhaitez, mais prenez un minimum de risques. Je refuse de perdre qui que ce soit dans ce village parce que vous avez voulu jouer au héros._

 _Boron sourit. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche._

Je commençai à m'écarter du monstre sans le moindre signe d'animosité, mais celui-ci me suivait constamment à faible distance, comme si j'étais une proie avec laquelle il jouait. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir si je me comportais comme n'importe quelle proie habituelle, alors je fis ce à quoi il s'attendait le moins : je m'approchai de lui et caressai son museau, ce à quoi il répliqua par un grognement que je ne parvins pas à interpréter. Voyant qu'il ne tentait pas de m'arracher le crâne, je continuai, priant pour qu'il continue à se laisser faire. Le Rathalos se laissa faire quelques minutes, puis s'allongea au sol en émettant une sorte de ronronnement de plaisir. Je stoppai mes caresses pour voir où était Ljana, mais un grognement énervé et un regard foudroyant du dragon rouge me convainquit de reprendre les caresses. Je repris donc sous la contrainte, et lançai un regard vers mon amie. Celle-ci semblait émerveillée par les reflets rougeoyants du coucher de soleil sur les écailles du Rathalos, et avait entrepris la même technique que moi pour éviter d'être dévorée. Nous restâmes ainsi une bonne heure, auprès des Rathalos, qui semblaient s'être habitués à notre présence et demander toujours plus de caresses. Finalement, nous réussîmes à nous écarter des dragons, et cela semblait les attrister un peu, afin de repartir. Nous étions étonnamment calmes, comme si les deux rencontres consécutives avec ces immenses dragons nous avaient vidés de toute énergie.

\- Écartez-vous d'eux ! cria soudain une voix.

Nous nous retournâmes pour apercevoir trois, non, quatre chasseurs, qui venaient d'apparaître dans la clairière. Ils étaient les chasseurs qui étaient rentrés quelques heures plus tôt au village, lorsque nous étions partis pour la forêt. Ils étaient apparemment revenus pour achever la chasse qu'ils n'avaient pu que commencer, du moins cela semblait-il ainsi.

\- Boron, ce n'est pas la peine ! criai-je.

Boron était le chasseur en chef, un homme nerveux d'une trentaine d'années qui avait un compte à régler avec des Rathalos. Sa femme avait été tuée lorsqu'un groupe de chasseurs avait tenté d'éliminer une colonie pacifique de ces dragons. Il faut savoir que toutes les créatures vivantes sur cette planète ne sont pas agressives, pas même au sein d'une même espèce. En tout cas, sa femme, vivant dans un village proche de la colonie de Rathalos, avait été tuée par l'un des dragons lors de l'attaque, et Boron avait passé les dernières années de sa vie à chercher l'une de ces créatures afin de se venger. De plus, il avait toujours haï mon père, un ami proche de sa femme, qui possédait le calme et le charisme que Boron n'avait pas. Après sa mort, Boron avait transposé sa haine sur moi, sans raison aucune.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, gamin ! répliqua-t-il. Ton amie va se faire dévorer si vous restez là, alors barres-toi vite !

Boron ne comprenait pas qu'un monstre puisse être pacifique, et c'est pour cela qu'il risquait de nous faire tuer, ici et maintenant. Je me plaçai devant le Rathalos que je connaissais depuis à peine quelques heures et que je m'apprêtai maintenant à protéger contre un chasseur de mon village, une situation à peine croyable.

\- Ceux-là ne sont en aucun cas responsables de la mort de ta femme ! criai-je. Et les tuer ne te la rendra pas !

\- Tu ne comprends rien, mon enfant, grimaça Boron. Bouge de là ou je donne l'ordre d'attaquer.

L'un de ses hommes plaça son fusarbalète en position de tir, attendant les instructions. Il me semblait impensable que le chasseur puisse tirer sur des enfants du village qu'il était censé protéger, aussi restai-je devant le dragon jusqu'à ce que l'ordre soit donné.

La flèche rasa mon oreille gauche et frappa le Rathalos dans la patte droite. Il me repoussa d'un coup de museau et hurla, avant de viser d'une boule de feu le tireur qui eut à peine le temps de rouler sur le côté pour esquiver. L'autre Rathalos cracha une seconde boule de feu, puis serra Ljana dans ses serres avant de s'envoler.

\- Ljana, non ! hurlai-je, avant qu'un coup de pied de Boron ne m'envoie au sol.

Le second dragon s'envola à son tour, tandis que Boron se rapprochait de moi et m'envoyait un autre coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- On va avoir une petite discussion, toi et moi, ricana-t-il, avant d'ordonner au tireur de m'envoyer une munition anesthésiante, tâche dont il s'acquitta sans le moindre froncement de sourcil.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard dans une cellule, probablement celle qui avait été aménagée quelques semaines plus tôt dans la maison du chef du village.

\- Enfin réveillé, à ce que je vois.

Je me relevai de ma position assise pour me tourner vers le chef, qui se trouvait assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Je me demandai depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici, puis essayai d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il me tendit une gourde d'eau en souriant.

\- Tiens, bois.

J'avalai l'équivalent d'un demi-litre d'eau avant de m'arrêter.

\- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, mon enfant, commença-t-il.

À vrai dire, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je veux dire, aider un monstre était probablement un crime, mais aller jusqu'à mettre un enfant en prison ?

\- Boron m'a rapporté ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, enchaîna-t-il.

\- Et qu'a-t-il dit ? articulai-je rauquement.

Le chef m'observa longuement, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans mes pensées.

\- Selon lui, par ta faute, la jeune fille nommée Ljana a été emmenée par des Rathalos et est probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

J'étais abasourdi. Boron était celui qui avait agressé les Rathalos, et il me rejetait la faute dessus ? Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, puis la fin de la tirade du chef me revint en mémoire.

« Ljana est probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

Je réprimai un frisson de dégoût, puis vomit sur le sol de la cellule. Le chef m'observa sans sourciller.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il. Je suppose que c'est par la faute de Boron qu'elle a été emmenée, n'est-ce pas ?

Il prit mon absence comme un assentiment et continua.

\- Cependant, je ne peux pas le prouver, et les lois sur la complicité et sur l'aide apportée aux monstres sont très sévères, je suppose que tu le sais.

Je le regardai à mon tour. Il semblait désolé, mais je savais que sa position de chef l'empêchait de remettre en doute la loyauté des habitants du village, du moins ouvertement. Il me croyait, mais il ne pouvait pas m'aider.

\- Je m'en doute, soupirai-je. Vous me croyez, au moins ?

Il me regarda longuement, puis acquiesça.

\- Je connais Boron depuis longtemps, et je sais ce dont il est capable. Il mentirait à propos de n'importe quoi s'il estimait que cela l'aiderait, grimaça-t-il.

Il m'observa une dernière fois.

\- Au fait, sembla-t-il se rappeler, la cérémonie de ton bannissement aura lieu demain.

J'avais beau être au courant des lois, entendre de la bouche du chef de village que j'en serai exclu demain me laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- Au vu du crime que tu es supposé avoir commis, tu aurais du être condamné à mort, mais j'ai fais en sorte de commuer ta peine en exil, malgré la farouche opposition de Boron.

Puis il sortit.

Le lendemain, je me retrouvai sur la place principale du village, devant tous les habitants que je connaissais depuis si longtemps et qui m'observaient comme un étranger.

\- Conformément aux lois du village, et au vu du crime qu'il a commis, à savoir apporter son aide à un monstre, ce qui s'est traduit par la disparition d'une jeune fille du village, l'accusé, …

Plutôt que de m'intéresser aux paroles de mon bourreau, l'un des acolytes de Boron, je cherchai du regard la famille de Ljana, qui m'avait permis de survivre pendant les dernières années après la perte de ma famille. Je les trouvai finalement au fond de l'assemblée, sa mère en pleurs et son père le regard perdu. Le regard accusateur de son frère finit de me détruire, et je restai tant bien que mal debout tandis que l'énoncé de mes crimes et de ma sanction se faisait devant moi.

\- Par conséquent, l'accusé est aujourd'hui condamné à être excommunié sans possibilité aucune de retour au village. Accusé, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, puis je secouai la tête. J'aurais voulu dire que j'étais innocent, que ce n'était qu'un coup monté, une haine que me vouait Boron et qu'il avait vouée plus tôt à mon père, mais je savais que cela ne servirait à rien. Alors je me tus. Et, quelques minutes plus tard, je quittai le village qui m'avait vu naître et grandir, qui avait vu ma famille mourir, et dans lequel j'avais perdu ensuite la personne la plus chère à mes yeux.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs d'apprentissage

**Chapitre 1 : Mémoire de l'apprentissage**

 _Huit ans plus tard..._

J'esquivai un coup de faux en roulant de côté, puis je plantai ma hallebarde dans une cuisse, avant de reculer d'un pas pour esquiver un arc de cercle destiné à me décapiter. Je plantai une dernière fois ma hallebarde dans son ventre, et l'homme connu sous le nom du Faucheur s'effondra dans une mare de sang. Une mission de plus achevée. L'affiche annonçait mort ou vif, je n'aurai donc aucun problème avec les autorités lorsque j'irai récupérer les récompenses.

Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant que je travaillais comme chasseur de primes. Le métier était plutôt mal vu par les citoyens, mais la paye était bonne, et je faisais en sorte de ne choisir que les missions qui ne s'opposaient pas à mes principes, c'est à dire que j'évitais les assassinats d'innocents et les chasses de monstre inutiles. En somme, je préférais laisser le sale boulot à ceux qui avaient moins de scrupules que moi. J'avais abandonné la chasse lorsque j'avais été quitté l'école de chasse, c'est à dire lorsque j'avais été banni du village, après la disparition de Ljana. Ljana... Je pensais encore souvent à elle, mais j'étais convaincu de sa mort après toutes ces années sans nouvelles. Je savais que je ne la reverrai jamais, et une douleur lancinante me transperçait la poitrine chaque fois que je me remémorai cet instant, l'envol du Rathalos, le cri strident, le dernier regard qu'elle m'avait lancé... Je me remémorai les circonstances qui m'avaient mené à ce travail...

Après avoir été banni du village, sans aucune possession, j'avais erré sans but pendant quelques mois. J'étais certain de mourir bientôt, dans le froid, solitaire. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre, lorsque j'étais tombé sur les traces récentes d'un combat. On pouvait observer des traces de sang éparses, ainsi que le cadavre d'un Velociprey. J'avais autrefois chassé ces reptiles, mais je n'avais aujourd'hui ni mon arme, ni la moindre volonté de combattre. Les traces étant encore fraîches, je décidai de me retirer discrètement, mais il était trop tard.

Le Velocidrome se jeta sur moi, mais j'eus le réflexe de rouler sur le côté pour esquiver. Le Velocidrome est pour ainsi dire l'Alpha d'une meute de Velociprey, mesurant deux fois leur taille et possédant une crête rouge vif sur le sommet du crâne. Le reptile décédé était probablement l'un de ses sous-fifres et ils avaient du faire face à des chasseurs, vu les blessures au niveau de sa gorge et de son flanc gauche. Je plongeai à nouveau sur le côté, évitant ainsi un rapide coup de griffes, tout mes réflexes apparemment retrouvés. Je me contentai d'esquiver les coups pendant une trentaine de secondes, puis je trouvai enfin la solution. J'attendis l'attaque du Velocidrome, puis plongeai vers le Velociprey décédé. Lors de mon bannissement, je n'avais pu emporter mon arme, mais j'avais réussi à cacher mon couteau de dépeçage dans ma tunique. Il n'était pas assez trancher pour la peau épaisse d'un Alpha, mais il le serait suffisamment pour découper la griffe principale d'un de ses sous-fifres, du moins l'espérai-je...

Le Velocidrome observa mon manège une dizaine de secondes, puis dut comprendre ce qui se passait, ou alors tomba-t-il à court de patience. En tout cas, il me bondit dessus au moment exact où je détachai la griffe de son ancien propriétaire, un coup du sort que je bénirai toute ma vie. J'eus à peine le temps de rouler sur le côté qu'il planta ses griffes, découpant au passage une partie de ma tunique et ouvrant une estafilade au niveau de mon flanc droit. La vue du sang sembla le revigorer, et il se dressa de toute sa hauteur avant de lancer une sorte d'aboiement, gueule ouverte vers le ciel. À voir tous les reptiles rappliquant quasiment instantanément, ce devait être une sorte de cri de ralliement, probablement commun à la meute. Je me retrouvai donc au milieu d'un cercle constitué d'une demi-douzaine de Velocipreys ainsi que de leur Alpha, lorsqu'un sifflement retentit, annonciateur d'une flèche qui se ficha dans la gorge d'un des reptiles qui s'effondra aussitôt. Le Velocidrome réagit instantanément, me plongeant dessus, tandis que ses sous-fifres étaient décimés les uns après les autres. Je roulai sur le côté pour esquiver, mais l'Alpha de la meute me suivait de près, comme s'il sentait que rester proche de moi le protégerait des flèches. Ce qui, somme toute, n'était pas faux, puisqu'un chasseur humain ne se risquerait jamais à tirer sur un autre humain. Cela signifiait que j'avais donc pour l'instant à me débrouiller seul. Plutôt que de m'écarter de lui comme à l'accoutumée, j'esquivai le coup de griffes suivant en plongeant sous son corps, et en profitai pour porter un coup de mon arme improvisée dans son ventre, avant de me retrouver en toute sécurité de l'autre côté. Le coup sembla le surprendre, puisqu'il recula de deux pas, ce qui me fit me retrouver à nouveau sous son ventre pour porter trois nouveaux coups avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de deux pas, initiative gratifiée d'une flèche dans les côtes. L'archer préférait sans doute s'abstenir de viser près de moi, mais il s'en donnait à cœur joie sur les cibles plus éloignées, comme en témoignaient les corps des six Velocipreys alentours. Ainsi l'Alpha se rapprocha-t-il à nouveau pour échapper aux tirs, et notre ballet mortel reprit. Nous nous lassâmes rapidement de ce petit jeu, nos esquives se faisant plus lentes et nos frappes plus lourdes. Une griffe me frappa dans le dos, et je répliquai d'un puissant coup dans la mâchoire qui le fit chanceler. Nous étions tous les deux à bout de forces, et je savais que chaque coup pouvait être le dernier. Le reptile se leva pour donner un coup de griffes, et je plaçai une frappe dans son ventre. Le coup brisa les écailles affaiblies précédemment et la pointe transperça la chair, occasionnant des dommages irréversibles à certains organes vitaux. Dans le même temps, ses griffes frappèrent mon torse, ouvrant une large plaie au dessus du cœur. Je m'effondrai, et le lézard agonisant se leva de toute sa hauteur, probablement décidé à emmener son ennemi dans la tombe. Je fermai les yeux, presque heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver Ljana...

La flèche frappa l'Alpha entre les deux yeux et toucha le cerveau. Le reptile chuta et ne se releva pas, des mares de sang se formant au niveau de son crâne et de son ventre.

\- Tu m'entends ?

Une voix féminine résonna dans ma tête, et j'ouvrai les yeux pour voir de longs cheveux blonds encadrant un joli visage. J'avais presque l'impression d'être au paradis, mais la douleur au niveau de mon cœur me tira de ma rêverie. Une jeune fille se tenait à mes côtés, et sortait de sa sacoche des herbes qu'elle mâcha rapidement, avant de les étaler sur ma plaie. Un arc et un carquois pendaient à son flanc droit.

\- C'est toi qui m'a sauvé ? articulai-je rauquement.

Elle acquiesça rapidement.

\- Je te conseille d'éviter de parler. Tu es gravement blessé, je vais essayer de te ramener rapidement à Jumbo.

Je ne savais pas où se situait Jumbo, et j'aurais voulu poser quelques questions, mais mes yeux se fermèrent, et je sombrai dans un profond coma.

Je me réveillai dans un lit assez confortable, avec trois couvertures chaudes sur moi et une serviette humide sur le front.

\- Enfin réveillé, à ce que je vois.

La fille qui m'avait sauvé était assise sur une chaise au bord du lit. Elle semblait avoir environ mon âge, peut-être un an de plus, je n'en savais rien.

\- Tu veux un peu d'eau ? questionna-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai doucement, et elle sortit de la pièce. J'en profitai pour observer les murs, recouverts pour la plupart d'affiches sur lesquelles on pouvait voir des visage, ainsi que des prix juste en dessous.

\- En effet, je suis chasseuse de primes.

Ma sauveuse venait de revenir et m'observait avec un regard intéressé.

\- En fait, le terme de mercenaire est plus exact. J'effectue tous types de missions, que ce soit la capture de bandits, comme ceux dont tu as pu voir les portraits sur les murs, ou bien la chasse de monstres, comme le Velocidrome que tu as combattu il y a trois jours, continua-t-elle.

Trois jours que je dormais. Je jetai un regard sur la blessure au niveau de mon cœur elle avait presque disparu.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux en peu de temps. Tu t'es bien débrouillé pour un adolescent se baladant sans rien dans une forêt remplie de carnivores, ajouta-t-elle. D'où est-ce que tu viens ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

J'aurais préféré esquiver le sujet, mais je me voyais mal mentir à celle qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

\- J'ai été banni du village de Minegarde.

Elle sembla surprise.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Pour avoir aidé un monstre, répondis-je.

\- Quel type d'aide ?

\- Je l'ai protégé contre un groupe de chasseurs.

\- Ça ne me semble pas une raison suffisante pour un bannissement, même si je trouve cela particulièrement stupide.

\- Ma meilleure amie a été emportée par des monstres dans l'action, par la faute du chasseur.

Elle m'observa quelques secondes, puis un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je pense connaître l'individu responsable, ajouta-t-elle de manière énigmatique. Il se nomme Boron, n'est-ce pas ?

À mon tour d'être surpris.

\- Vous le connaissez ? questionnai-je.

Elle balaya la question d'un revers de la main.

\- Peu importe. Tu dois boire et manger, sinon ton état ne s'améliorera pas. Et te reposer, aussi, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai nettoyé ta blessure du mieux que je pouvais, et il ne devrait rester qu'une mince cicatrice si tu y fais attention, c'est à dire si tu restes allongé pour le moment.

Je me rendis bien compte qu'elle avait esquivé ma question, mais elle semblait réellement soucieuse de mon état, aussi mangeai-je et bus-je, avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Parfaitement.

Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir se lever le soleil.

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches, commença la fille, afin de vérifier si tu ne m'avais pas menti.

Je n'étais pas le moins du monde surpris. Après tout, m'héberger et me nourrir sans poser de questions était déjà une rétribution largement suffisante et chaleureuse. Il me paraissait logique de sa part d'au moins vérifier qui j'étais, ou du moins si je n'étais pas un criminel recherché.

\- Et tes explications sont plausibles. Il y a un peu plus de sept mois, un jeune garçon à été banni de Minegarde, un garçon correspondant à ta description, pas de nom donné. Je vais donc partir du principe que tu es ce garçon, sourit-elle, et t'héberger tant que tu le désires. J'ai une certaine empathie pour les jeunes bannis, et une certaine aversion pour Boron.

Elle respira longuement, puis reprit.

\- As-tu déjà chassé ?

Je hochai la tête.

\- J'ai fait l'école de chasse à Minegarde.

\- Ça me semblait logique, vu la manière dont tu as combattu le Velocidrome. À vrai dire, j'ai un petit boulot à te proposer.

Nouvelle surprise.

\- Quel type de boulot ?

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je travaille en tant que mercenaire, c'est à dire que j'effectue de nombreuses missions de tous types. J'ai toujours pensé à prendre un apprenti, et … Tu sembles étonné ?

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'avoir l'âge de prendre un apprenti.

Elle sourit.

\- Merci du compliment, mais j'ai vingt-six ans, largement l'âge de faire profiter à d'autres mes enseignements. Pour reprendre, je te propose de devenir un mercenaire, tout simplement. Ne fais pas cette tête, les mercenaires ne sont pas tous des assassins dénués de scrupules, bien que certains possèdent ces capacités. Les missions sont très variées, et tu n'es pas obligé de suivre mon enseignement jusqu'à la fin si il ne te convient pas. Qu'en dis-tu ?

À vrai dire, cela me convenait parfaitement. Depuis mon départ de mon village natal, j'avais survécu plus que je n'avais vécu, et trouver enfin une activité me permettrait de libérer mon esprit, chose que je souhaitais et que je redoutais.

\- J'accepte, souris-je.

\- Alors je pense qu'il est temps de commencer ton entraînement. Suis-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Heu... Comment dois-je vous appeler ? questionnai-je.

Elle se retourna.

\- Appelle-moi Akae. Pas de ''maître'' qui tienne, sourit-elle. Allez, suis-moi.

Elle sortit de la maison, et je la suivis.

Dehors, je découvris le village de Jumbo. Un village constitué de quelques petites maisons, un village plutôt porté sur la chasse d'après la présence d'un marchand d'armes, d'un armurier, ou encore d'une sorte d'épicier, spécialisé dans les articles utiles à la chasse, par exemple des munitions pour fusarbalètes ou des manuels dédiés aux monstres. Une vieille dame nous héla.

\- Akae ! Qui est donc ce jeune garçon qui t'accompagne ?

\- Il s'agit d'un jeune garçon que j'ai recueilli, sourit ma sauveuse, et de mon nouvel apprenti accessoirement.

La vieille dame sourit.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, mon garçon. Je suis la chef de ce village. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Kishin, répondis-je.

\- Un nom assez rare, ajouta énigmatiquement Akae. Je dois vous laisser, chef, afin d'entamer l'entraînement de ce garçon.

\- Vous allez en faire un mercenaire ? Quel dommage, il me semble qu'il aurait été plus adapté à devenir un chasseur.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? questionnai-je, intéressé.

Elle m'observa attentivement.

\- Tes yeux, répondit-elle enfin.

Elle se tourna vers Akae.

\- Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps, Akae. J'ai confiance en vous pour gérer son entraînement, sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme observa la chef à son tour, puis attendit qu'elle sorte de notre champ de vision avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Une dame énigmatique, n'est-ce pas ? À vrai dire, elle semble avoir un don pour deviner les choses, mais elle ne s'exprime jamais très clairement. Bref, je vais t'expliquer en quoi ton entraînement va constituer, et tu me diras ensuite si il te convient ou non.

Je m'assis en tailleur pour écouter attentivement.

\- Tu dois sûrement t'attendre à un entraînement intensif, mais le début ne le sera en aucun cas. Tu commenceras par apprendre la théorie avant de t'attaquer à la pratique.

Je dois admettre que, en effet, je m'étais attendu à un entraînement acharné du début à la fin.

\- Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire par théorie ? questionnai-je. Je veux dire, comme mercenaire, tout s'apprend par la pratique, non ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Faux. En fait, même si l'apprentissage passe par la pratique, comment réussir à bien faire si on n'a rien appris ? C'est pour ça qu'il faudra que tu apprennes d'abord tout sur la façon dont tu dois aborder chacune de tes missions. Parce que chaque mission est différente, tu dois d'abord apprendre à t'adapter à chaque situation, et cela passe principalement par l'apprentissage théorique, évidemment. J'espère qu'au moins cela te paraît logique ? sourit-elle.

Ça l'était. Ainsi commença mon entraînement pour devenir mercenaire. Bien qu'au départ j'ai été peu emballé par l'idée d'un apprentissage théorique, Akae réussissait à rendre celui-ci efficace et intéressant. Les premières semaines furent consacrées à des explications techniques sur le fonctionnement des armes, ou encore à des leçons sur la discrétion ou même le commerce, en cas de problèmes avec un commanditaire.

\- La plupart des commanditaires de tes missions ne te poseront aucun problème, et te donneront la récompense sans sourciller. Mais il arrive que certains tentent de t'arnaquer. Dans ce genre de cas, il faut évaluer le rapport de forces. Si tu sais que le rapport de force est en ta faveur, alors fais en sorte qu'il te donne l'argent immédiatement, par la force si nécessaire. En revanche, si tu sens que le moment n'est pas venu de te frotter à lui, mieux vaut le laisser croire qu'il t'a arnaqué et revenir plus tard, à un moment où il se sentira en sécurité, et lui extorquer l'argent à ce moment. En tout cas, je te conseille de ne jamais laisser un contrat impayé trop longtemps, sans quoi ta réputation risque de te causer de nombreux soucis. Fais-toi respecter et tout ira bien.

Je dois avouer que, sur le moment, cette remarque ne m'a pas paru des plus importantes, mais elle m'a ensuite servi un nombre incalculable de fois. En fait, l'entraînement théorique dans sa totalité me parut une perte de temps immense, mais je pense qu'il m'a aussi sauvé de nombreuses fois.

Environ trois mois après le début de mon entraînement, Akae décida qu'il était temps de passer à la pratique.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec la théorie, et je pense que, maintenant que tu connais les bases du métier, il est temps pour toi de les mettre en pratique.

J'étais ravi. L'apprentissage théorique avait beau être intéressant, la simple idée de mettre celui-ci en pratique m'emplissait de joie.

\- Je dois toutefois te prévenir que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, continua la jeune femme. L'apprentissage du métier n'est pas chose facile, surtout dans le cas de celui de mercenaire, alors il faudrait mieux que tu sois préparé. Te sens-tu prêt ?

Je l'étais, du moins en avais-je l'impression.

L'entraînement débuta par le maniement des armes. En fait, Akae m'avait parfaitement expliqué leur fonctionnement, j'aurais donc du les maîtriser parfaitement, en tout cas cela semblait logique dans ma tête. Lorsque mon maître commença par m'entraîner au maniement des armes à distance, je me retins de rire lorsqu'elle me mit au défi de toucher une cible à dix mètres. Cela semblait tellement simple que j'échouai lamentablement durant une journée entière avant que la jeune femme ne daigne m'expliquer les raisons de mon échec.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, tout simplement. Tu sais comment l'utiliser mais tu te focalises trop sur ce que tu penses savoir. Le plus simple est de tirer de la manière dont tu le sens, m'expliqua-t-elle durant mon entraînement au maniement de l'arc.

L'entraînement au combat à mains nues fut, en revanche, beaucoup plus simple, du moins au début. À vrai dire, j'avais étudié les arts martiaux à l'école de chasse, aussi les mouvement me venaient-ils naturellement.

\- À ce que je vois, sourit mon mentor pendant que je répétais des frappes sur un mannequin, tu connais déjà les bases du combat à mains nues, alors pourquoi ne pas passer à l'entraînement avancé ?

Ainsi s'enchaînèrent les longues et longues heures d'entraînement, et des progrès se firent rapidement voir. À vrai dire, les entraînements théoriques se firent de moins en moins nombreux à mesure que je progressais, preuve qu'ils étaient de moins en moins nécessaire. Et vient le jour, évident, où Akae, après un combat à mains nues particulièrement ardu pour nous deux, se posa, essoufflée sur un banc. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien que je puisse t'apprendre, souffla la jeune femme.

Je m'y attendais. En fait, cela faisait quelques semaines que je sentais ce moment venir, depuis que les entraînements, au lieu de s'intensifier, semblaient plus ou moins stagner.

\- Je t'ai appris environ tout ce que je sais, continua-t-elle. Analyser ton adversaire, savoir s'adapter à toutes les situations, tout cela, c'est ce que je sais et que je t'ai appris. Il est temps que tu t'envoles, Kishin.

Je souris doucement.

\- Merci à vous, professeur. Pour tout ce que vous m'avez appris, pour m'avoir sauvé il y a des années, pour avoir donné un sens à celle-ci... Merci pour tout, Akae, conclus-je.

La jeune femme essuya une larme sur sa joue en souriant.

\- J'ai aussi beaucoup appris grâce à toi, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai appris ce que c'était d'apprendre, et c'est une chose que je n'oublierai pas. Merci.

Le lendemain, je quittai à nouveau mon village, de mon plein gré cette fois.

C'est ainsi que, cinq ans après la fin de cet enseignement, je me retrouvai chasseurs de primes reconnu, bien que cela ne soit pas toujours une reconnaissance qui attire la bienveillance. À vrai dire, mon statut de mercenaire m'avait valu bien des ennuis avec des citoyens qui semblaient tous nous grouper dans un même panier assez sale. J'arrivais néanmoins à gagner ma vie plutôt honnêtement, et j'arrivais même parfois à oublier que j'avais été banni et sali par un homme qui m'avait enlevé celle que j'aimais alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Une vie plutôt normale, somme toute. Le cadavre du Faucheur dans ma charrette, je repartis en direction de la capitale, Dondruma.

Rien de spécial dans la ville, tout semblait calme. Normal, certes, mais il fallait mieux s'attendre à tout à Dondruma, car la ville avait été de nombreuses fois attaquée par de grands dragons et était aujourd'hui fortifiée en conséquences. Je me dirigeai directement vers le Hall de la Guilde, dans lequel on trouvait tous types de quêtes, autant pour chasseurs de monstres que pour chasseurs de primes.

\- Alors, Kishin, tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Aucun problème, encore une fois, répliquai-je.

L'homme qui m'avait questionné avait une quarantaine d'années et était un vétéran du métier, une sorte de mentor sur lequel on pouvait se reposer en cas de besoin. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir des quêtes de mercenariat.

\- Je viens pour le Faucheur.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son livre.

\- Mort ou vif ?

La question habituelle dans ce métier, mais non nécessaire dans le cas de cette quête.

\- Mort.

\- Le corps ?

\- Dans la charrette à l'extérieur. Vous voulez vérifier ?

\- Évidemment.

La jeune femme me suivit hors du hall, et je l'emmenai au niveau de la charrette, sur laquelle elle se pencha afin d'observer le corps plus précisément, tout en le comparant avec l'affiche.

\- Celui semble bien être lui.

\- Évidemment, souris-je.

Bien qu'elles soient nécessaires afin d'éviter toute fraude, ces vérifications successives me portaient sur les nerfs.

\- Parfait, sourit à son tour la jeune femme. Venez à l'intérieur afin de récupérer votre récompense.

2 000 zennies, la monnaie nationale, une récompense correcte pour une quête somme toute assez simple. J'étais sur le point de quitter le hall, lorsqu'une affiche attira mon attention.

 **RECHERCHE MORTE OU VIVE**

 **SURNOMMÉE ''LA TRAQUEUSE''**

 **POUR ASSASSINAT, COMPLICITÉ DE MONSTRES, VOL, COUPS ET BLESSURES**

 **PRIME : 20 000z**

La prime était énorme pour un chasseur de primes, et j'hésitais devant l'affiche. La prime était belle, la quête serait sûrement compliquée. Soudain, le visage sombre de femme dessiné sur l'affiche me parut familier, et je pris l'affiche sans réfléchir, avant de la porter au comptoir.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

Finalement, je me retrouvai seul chez moi, sans même avoir pris la quête. À vrai dire, la jeune femme du comptoir des quêtes me l'avait vivement déconseillé lorsque j'étais allé la consulter à propos de la cible à traquer.

\- On ne connaît que peu de choses à propos de cette fille, avait-elle soufflé. Ni d'où elle vient, ni son objectif. Elle a déjà tué plusieurs chasseurs de monstres connus, elle a aidé des monstres retenus captifs à s'échapper, a cambriolé plusieurs échoppes d'armement, et elle ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Je pense que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de s'attaquer à elle seul, aussi compétent que vous le soyez, avait-elle ajouté avec un maigre sourire, comme si elle craignait que je ne sois l'un de ces fous qui se croit invincible.

Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, bien que je sois différent du type de fou auquel elle pensait. Une idée bien plus folle avait germé dans mon esprit à la vue du visage de la jeune femme sur l'affiche. Un visage qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Ljana, bien que je sache que cela était impossible.

\- Arrête de rêver, me sermonnai-je. Elle est morte, tu le sais bien, alors pas la peine de rêvasser.

Et pourtant... Après tout, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait qu'elle était décédée ? Je n'avais pas vu son corps, et nul n'en avait depuis retrouvé la trace. Bien sûr, il était probable que les Rathalos aient dévoré son corps, mais il restait toujours un espoir...

Je secouai la tête. Autant me concentrer sur ma prochaine mission, en attendant d'être prêt pour traquer cette fille. J'avais décidé de la trouver et de la capturer, dès que j'en serais capable. C'était une sorte d'obsession, et je savais au fond de moi que c'était en rapport avec sa ressemblance avec Ljana, bien que je me refuse à l'avouer. Je vivais seul depuis la fin de mon entraînement, préférant éviter la compagnie des autres hommes, en raison de mon expérience dans ma jeunesse. Tous n'étaient sans doute pas aussi bas que Boron, mais je préférais au cas où m'en méfier. En tout cas, je décidai de repartir en quête aussitôt, histoire de me changer les idées.

Deux nouvelles missions attirèrent mon regard en arrivant dans le hall : tout d'abord, une quête sur le tableau des mercenaires, la capture, vivant de préférence, d'un voleur dans une grande ville éloignée, et la chasse d'un monstre qui rôdait autour d'un village proche et dévorait le bétail. La capture du voleur payait légèrement mieux, mais une capture vivante était toujours risquée, et je ne me sentais pas d'humeur pour une traque actuellement. De plus, le sceau de deux mercenaires se trouvaient déjà dessus, et j'évitais les missions en équipe. Je portais donc mon choix sur la chasse d'un Yian Garuga, moins payée, mais au moins, aucun sceau ne s'y trouvait déjà. Le Yian Garuga est une sorte de grand oiseau de couleur violette, capable de cracher des boules de feu et possédant une queue empoisonnée. C'est un Wyvern, c'est à dire une sorte de cousin éloigné des dragons, extrêmement vicieux et capable de coups très puissants. La plupart des chasseurs débutants le craignaient, mais j'avais l'habitude de ce monstre, que je chassais parfois au court de mes missions. À vrai dire, j'étais l'un des rares mercenaires de la ville à posséder aussi une licence de chasse, ce que me permettait d'accéder à des quêtes de chasse assez délicates et pas toujours légales. J'apposais donc mon sceau sur l'affiche, et me dirigeais à nouveau vers le comptoir des quêtes. La jeune femme s'y trouvant sourit en me voyant revenir, une nouvelle feuille à la main.

\- Je dois beaucoup vous plaire, pour que vous reveniez ainsi me voir aussi rapidement, ironisa-t-elle.

Je souris à mon tour. Elle était plutôt mignonne, maintenant que je la regardais, mais mon esprit n'était pas vraiment prêt à se focaliser sur une fille actuellement.

\- En effet, même si ce n'est pas l'unique raison. En fait, je souhaiterais m'inscrire sur cette quête, fis-je en lui tendant la feuille.

Elle prit celle-ci et la lut, avant d'apposer dessus le tampon officiel de la guilde.

\- Heureux de voir que vous ne vous lancez pas tête baissée dans une mission suicidaire. Si vous arrivez à oublier cette fille, vous pouvez toujours venir me voir, me lança-t-elle, un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage.

\- J'y penserai, souris-je à nouveau avant de m'éloigner.

Cela se voyait donc tant que j'étais obsédé par cette fille, que même une inconnue arrivait à le deviner ? Bref, peu importe, il était temps de mettre mes affaires en ordre avant de partir à la chasse.

Une heure plus tard, tout était prêt pour mon départ. Le lieu de la chasse étant proche, j'avais préparé des affaires pour une semaine, ce qui serait probablement bien plus que suffisant pour éliminer le monstre. J'emportais bien évidemment ma hallebarde, et j'avais revêtu une armure plus lourde, adaptée à la chasse de monstres plus qu'à celle d'humains. Si le monstre ne se faisait pas trop menaçant, je prendrais une légère pause en arrivant au village, histoire de mettre en ordre mes pensées, qui étaient actuellement bien trop éparpillées. Celles-ci se dirigeaient évidemment vers la jeune fille aperçue sur l'affiche, et j'étais presque sûr d'y reconnaître Ljana, ce qui était d'une probabilité proche de 0%. Et je me remettais à penser à elle, que j'avais aimé, et que j'aimais probablement encore. Le temps de me mettre en route était venu.

À peine une heure et demie plus tard, je me retrouvais ainsi au niveau du petit village de Gerdine, situé aux abords d'une petite forêt dans laquelle se situait probablement le Garuga. Celui-ci possédait l'avantage sur ce terrain, aussi la quête se révélerait-elle probablement assez ardue. Je me dirigeai en direction du bâtiment qui semblait faire office d'hôtel de ville, lorsqu'un petit homme assez âgé en sortit, l'air sinistre.

\- Que voulez-vous ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Drôle de manière de s'adresser à un chasseur venu vous aider, m'étonnai-je en le regardant.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à voir un chasseur arriver, depuis le temps que cette quête a été envoyée.

\- Je vous comprends, soupirai-je. Les quêtes prennent parfois un temps fou à être envoyées aux villes alentours. J'ai entendu dire que le Garuga s'en prenait au bétail ?

Le chef du village, puisque c'est ce qu'il semblait être, ferma doucement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ceux-ci étaient mouillés de larmes.

\- Malheureusement, le bétail semble ne plus lui suffire. Ce matin-même, il a tué deux enfants qui jouaient dehors, dans ce village, dont mon petit-fils avant de les emmener dans la forêt, sous les yeux mêmes de leurs parents. Et ma petite-fille, aussi intelligente que déraisonnable, s'est mise en tête de l'éliminer pour venger son frère et est partie il y a de cela une heure, avec une épée pour seul bagage. Voilà la situation.

Elle était critique. Les pertes humaines étaient toujours une douleur insurmontable, et j'avais de la peine pour les parents.

\- Je vais y aller, alors. Le temps de poser mes affaires et je pars.

Et c'est ce que je fis, gardant juste ma hallebarde, de l'eau et de la nourriture, ainsi qu'une couverture au cas où la chasse s'éterniserait, et me lançant dans la forêt.

La trace du Garuga aurait pu être compliquée à suivre, mais le passage de la jeune fille l'était bien moins. Celles-ci étaient toutes fraîches et laissaient une image dans les feuilles éparpillées au sol. De toute manière, avec ou sans ces traces, le bruit seul aurait pu me permettre de me retrouver. J'entendais d'ici les échos du combat, mélange de bruits de lame et de hurlements bestiaux, et je m'élançai rapidement dans la direction de ceux-ci.

Je me retrouvai rapidement aux abords d'une clairière, dans laquelle je rentrais sans me soucier de la discrétion. La jeune fille, qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, était aux prises avec le Wyvern, et celui-ci semblait en position de force, autant par sa taille que par sa position. En effet, il se situait au centre de la clairière, tandis que son adversaire était forcée de se déplacer autour de lui, sur le contour, épée à la main, sans échappatoire en cas de faux pas. Et c'est ce qui arriva, puisqu'elle trébucha sur une racine sortant du sol, au moment où je pénétrai dans la clairière. Le Garuga se jeta sur elle, mais j'arrivai à temps pour lui foncer dessus, hallebarde à la main, et il recula rapidement, mettant une distance de sécurité entre l'arme et lui. La bête était vraiment imposante, haute de cinq mètres environ lorsqu'elle était levée sur ses pattes, comme maintenant. Ses oreilles se dressèrent et elle poussa un hurlement, en guise d'intimidation, mais il en fallait plus que ça. Je m'élançai et frappai son bec, avant d'enchaîner avec un deuxième coup au ventre, puis un troisième au niveau de son aile gauche. Le monstre poussa un nouveau hurlement avant de s'élancer en arrière d'un battement d'ailes, puis de s'éloigner dans les fourrés, avant même que l'écho de son cri ne se soit éteint. J'attendis d'entendre le battement d'ailes indiquant son envol, puis je relâchai la prise sur mon arme avant de m'agenouiller auprès de la jeune fille, qui était restée à l'écart le temps du combat.

\- Comment vas-tu ? la questionnai-je.

Maintenant que je la détaillais de près, elle semblait plus jeune que l'âge que je lui avais d'abord donné. Elle était complètement formée, mais son joli visage, parsemé de tâches de rousseur et entouré de cheveux aux boucles auburn, était plus juvénile. Elle devait avoir 18 ans, à peine.

\- Plutôt bien, grâce à vous, sourit-elle difficilement. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Kishin, je suis un chasseur venu de la capitale pour le Garuga. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Siana, je suis...

\- La petite-fille du chef du village, je sais, la coupai-je. J'ai eu une brève discussion avec ton grand-père avant d'arriver ici, expliquai-je devant son air étonné, juste à temps d'ailleurs. Je dois dire que mon timing était plutôt bon, souris-je.

Elle sourit à son tour.

\- En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé, je vous dois une fière chandelle.

Je soupirai.

\- De un, pas la peine de me vouvoyer, j'ai à peine 22 ans. Et, de deux, tu me remercieras quand on sera sortis de cette forêt et que le Garuga sera éliminé.

Elle prit à nouveau un air étonné.

\- Pourquoi ça ? On peut rentrer se reposer, et repartir demain à la chasse, non ?

\- Déjà, on ne repartira pas à la chasse, je repartirai à la chasse. Tu en as assez fait, tu n'es pas une chasseuse et tu dois te reposer. Et, le problème le plus important, c'est notre sortie de cette forêt. J'ai l'avantage dans cette clairière, mais le Garuga connaît bien mieux le terrain en dehors et est largement avantagé. Donc repartir d'ici va être la partie problématique.

Elle prit une mine boudeuse qui la rendait encore plus enfantine.

\- J'ai 17 ans, largement l'âge de chasser, et je me suis occupée seule du Garuga avant que tu n'arrives, alors tu ne vas pas me mettre au lit comme une petite fille pendant que tu chasses. Surtout si on est bloqués ici, tu ne vas pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi si facilement.

Je souris à moitié. Elle avait du caractère et semblait plutôt motivée, et je pouvais difficilement lui dire non dans cette situation.

\- Allez, allons-y, fis-je pour mettre fin à la conversation.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans la tanière du monstre. Il est probablement parti reprendre des forces, et ce serait une bonne idée de l'en empêcher.

\- Bien sûr, ricana-t-elle, et tu as une carte avec l'emplacement de sa grotte ? Parce que je n'ai pas pensé à la noter sur ma carte mentale.

\- Non, mais je peux sans problème deviner où elle se trouve, souris-je. Tu me suis ?

Ce qu'elle fit, attentive et intéressée.

\- Tu vois, j'ai noté la direction dans laquelle il s'est envolé tout à l'heure, et la forêt n'est pas si grande. De plus, j'avais déjà remarqué quelques grottes dans une zone précise en arrivant. On a donc juste à les fouiller une par une en cherchant la bête. Simple, non ?

Siana semblait impressionnée.

\- Comment vous avez remarqué tout ça ?

Je souris à nouveau.

\- Des années d'exil, ça aide, tu sais.

\- D'exil ?

Je balayai la question d'un geste de la main.

\- Peu importe. Nous arrivons aux abords des grottes et il commence à se faire tard, fis-je, tandis que le soleil se couchait. La chasse nous sera impossible de nuit, alors autant profiter de celle-ci pour se reposer. Le Garuga va en profiter aussi, mais il n'y a pas grand chose qu'on puisse faire pour empêcher cela, et au moins il ne s'attaquera pas au village cette nuit. Il sera peut-être assez stupide pour essayer de nous traquer.

\- Nous traquer ? interrogea-t-elle.

Je soupirai à nouveau.

\- Le Garuga est un chasseur nocturne. Il est possible qu'il se soit déjà suffisamment reposé, et qu'il se lance sur notre trace cette nuit. C'est pourquoi on doit trouver un abri avec une ouverture fine, comme celui-ci par exemple, dis-je en désignant une grotte proche. Il ne pourra pas nous en déloger.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas le combattre maintenant ? Il doit encore être fatigué, non ?

\- Il a probablement eu le temps de se reposer, les blessures que je lui ai infligées ne sont pas assez graves pour qu'il ait besoin d'un long repos. Et, déjà qu'il a l'avantage du terrain, la nuit lui en donnerait un immense.

La jeune fille acquiesça. J'avais exagéré les dangers, mais elle semblait épuisée, le chagrin de la perte de son frère se lisant dans ses yeux, et je me refusai à la laisser dans cette forêt, même si je restais à ses côtés, les risques étaient bien trop importants. Elle serait en sécurité dans la grotte. Nous nous y installâmes donc, et je me retrouvai bientôt à faire cuire la viande à l'aide de quelques morceaux de bois éparpillés dans la grotte et de deux cailloux. La maîtrise du feu avait été une partie de mon entraînement, et je me réjouis de l'avoir bien suivi, tant elle m'était actuellement utile. Nous bûmes et mangeâmes donc en silence, absorbés dans nos pensées et dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil. Siana vint se blottir contre moi, et mon cœur s'affola. Je n'avais pas ressenti de contact humain depuis tellement de temps... Nous nous installâmes sur le sol, qui n'était pas trop dur, et je la recouvrai de la couverture que j'avais apportée. Elle s'y blottit et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait tellement fragile...

\- Dis-moi, tu as parlé de ton exil tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

J'hésitai un instant, puis je soupirai.

\- J'ai été accusé d'avoir aidé un monstre – non, deux en fait – à s'échapper, et d'avoir indirectement assassiné ma meilleure amie.

Elle frissonna.

\- Et c'était vrai ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Non, absolument pas.

Et je me lançai dans le récit de ma jeunesse, de mon bannissement et des circonstances qui l'avait amené,de l'entraînement qui m'avait amené à mon métier actuel et aux événements récents, occultant uniquement mes doutes sur la mort de Ljana. Lorsque j'eus fini, Siana se blottit contre moi. Elle était glacée.

\- Ça a dû être dur.

\- Tu n'en as pas idée. J'entends toujours le cri de Ljana, je revois l'envol du Rathalos, le regard de son frère lors de mon excommunion... Je ne l'oublierai probablement jamais, mais j'ai décidé de vivre malgré ça, de repartir de l'avant.

Elle rapprocha son visage du mien, le regard pétillant.

\- Et, est-ce que tu aimes toujours Ljana ?

Je me refusai à lui mentir.

\- Oui, répondis-je sans aucune hésitation.

\- Dommage, sourit-elle.

Et elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je n'avais pas envie de rompre ce baiser, alors je répondis, jusqu'à ce que nous nous séparâmes, essoufflés. Puis nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, encore et encore, avant que je ne commence à mordiller chaque partie d'elle, une à une. Elle était très sensible à chaque contact, et ses gémissements me maintenant dans un état d'excitation indescriptible. Puis le contact alla plus loin, et nos corps se rencontrèrent plus sérieusement. Nous passâmes quelques heures merveilleuses, loin de la chasse, de mon exil, de tout. Puis nous nous effondrâmes, nos corps nus toujours collés l'un à l'autre, épuisés. Siana pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, et un nouveau baiser passionné s'acheva par nos respirations haletantes. Elle semblait si petite, blottie au creux de mes bras... J'avais envie de continuer à lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, mais nous étions obligés de nous reposer... Je m'écartai d'elle à contrecœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se rapprochant.

\- Nous avons besoin de repos pour demain.

Elle soupira.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Laisse-moi au moins dormir près de toi... minauda-t-elle, un air innocent plaqué sur son visage.

Je souris, puis la pris dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois, puis je fermai les yeux...

Je me réveillai, parfaitement reposé, en pleine forme, lorsque le soleil commença à se lever. Siana était blottie au creux de mes bras, encore endormie, et cette vision réchauffa mon cœur. Cela faisait plus d'une année que je n'avais pas passé la nuit avec une fille, et j'avais oublié le bonheur que cela pouvait me procurer... J'avais encore envie d'elle, de son corps, de tout... Elle émit une sorte de ronronnement et ouvrit les yeux à quelques centimètres des miens, et sourit.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

Elle m'embrassa sans attendre la réponse, puis se blottit contre moi, avant de me toucher tout en léchant mon corps. Je la repoussai doucement, à contrecœur.

\- On n'a pas le temps. Il faut se remettre en chasse.

Elle soupira.

\- Encore une fois, tu dois avoir raison.

Elle se leva, et j'admirai encore une fois ses courbes tandis qu'elle s'habillait. Elle le remarqua et se retourna avec un air mutin.

\- Je te promets qu'une fois que nous aurons terminé cette chasse, on passera ensemble une nuit que tu auras du mal à oublier.

Je souris.

\- Alors repartons dès maintenant en chasse. J'ai hâte de recevoir ma récompense, ajoutai-je avec un sourire immense tout en m'habillant.

Cela fait, nous nous apprêtâmes à sortir, lorsque j'eus un réflexe soudain. Je retins le bras de Siana alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la tête par l'ouverture, et une boule de feu rasa son crâne, enflammant quelques mèches au passage. La jeune fille était en état de choc, et je la ramenai rapidement à l'intérieur.

\- Le Garuga nous attend dehors, fis-je.

\- Comment tu l'as su ? haleta-t-elle.

\- Aucune idée, répliquai-je. Une sorte d'instinct, et il s'est révélé quelque peu utile, ajoutai-je ironiquement.

Siana se blottit à nouveau dans mes bras, et je ne la repoussai cette fois pas. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'elle ait besoin de réconfort dans un moment pareil. L'attaque surprise ayant échouée, le Wyvern s'éloignerait probablement, puisque le terrain l'avantageait à peine autour des grottes.

\- Si on veut sortir, on peut le faire maintenant, murmurai-je à l'oreille de Siana. Le Garuga s'est éloigné.

Elle me regarda, affolée.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Je soupirai.

\- Disons que c'est une intuition. Tu préfères attendre ici qu'il trouve un moyen de nous brûler vifs ?

Elle me lança un regard noir, et je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Elle avait besoin de tout sauf de ça, et je changeai de ton.

\- Écoute, le moment est parfait pour partir d'ici, et si on ne le fait pas, la situation risque de se dégrader. Je refuse de te laisser seule ici, alors tu viens avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je refuse de te laisser mourir ici, achevai-je, mes yeux plongés dans les siens.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant près d'une minute, puis acquiesça sans un moment et prit ma main. La sienne tremblait, et ce tremblement s'accentua tandis que je passais la tête par l'ouverture, guettant un signe de la présence de la bête. Mais, rien ne venant, je décidai de sortir, et tirait à ma suite Siana. Aucun signe du monstre, il avait probablement dû s'éloigner pour nous tendre un piège plus loin.

\- Parfait, la partie la plus compliquée est achevée. Le Garuga voulait bénéficier de l'effet de surprise, mais il a échoué, donc il est partie se cacher plus loin. Il doit s'attendre à ce que nous nous enfuyons.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea sèchement Siana.

Elle semblait encore m'en vouloir pour ma phrase de tout à l'heure, et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, mais pour le moment j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais maintenant il faut qu'on se mette en chasse. C'est la seule technique à laquelle ne va pas s'attendre le monstre, alors c'est celle qu'on doit mettre en place.

La jeune fille dodelina de la tête, moyennement convaincue.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- Très simple. On va se servir de moi comme appât.

Le plan était en effet simple, très simple, primitif même. J'allais avancer dans la forêt, seul, l'air perdu, tandis que Siana partirait de son côté, en direction d'un point de rendez-vous convenu. Il était probable que la bête, m'observant, s'interroge sur l'absence de la jeune fille, mais il était encore plus probable qu'il occulte cette absence pour se concentrer sur la proie principale qui serait alors devant ses yeux, c'est à dire moi. Le Garuga avait beau être un Wyvern plus intelligent que la moyenne, il tomberait probablement dans le panneau, et se mettrait alors en chasse. Le plan était de l'amener vers la clairière dans laquelle nous l'avions déjà combattu, où ma complice l'attendrait. La partie compliquée était celle où le Garuga apparaîtrait, et où je serais alors dans les fourrés. Il fallait que je réussisse à l'attirer en fuyant vers la clairière sans éclairer ses soupçons, c'est à dire en paraissant assez effrayé pour donner le change. Mais j'avais suffisamment confiance en mes talents d'acteur pour y arriver, surtout devant un Wyvern. Une fois dans la clairière, Siana devait se charger de briser ses ailes à l'aide d'un long bâton pointu qu'elle avait aperçu dans la même clairière et qui devrait faire l'affaire, afin d'empêcher la bête de s'enfuir. Bien sûr, notre plan reposait sur de nombreuses conditions le Garuga allait-il tomber dans le panneau ? Me suivrait-il jusque à la clairière ? Le bâton briserait-il correctement les ailes ? Cependant, nous en avions longuement discuté avec Siana, et c'était le meilleur plan que nous avions trouvé. La jeune fille avait au départ refusé que je serve d'appât, puis je l'avais raisonnée le Garuga avait beau bénéficier de l'avantage du terrain dans les fourrés, il y était pour autant gêné dans ses mouvement, et je n'aurais aucune difficulté à le fuir. De plus, les instincts du monstre le mèneraient quasiment à coup sûr dans le piège, du moins d'après mes connaissances de ce monstre. Siana avait donc finalement cédée, et m'avait longuement embrassé avant que nous ne nous séparâmes, chacun partant de son côté. Je m'éloignai donc, non sans un dernier regard en arrière vers la jeune fille.

Tandis que mes pas me menaient toujours plus loin dans les buissons de la forêt, plusieurs questions me taraudèrent. Celles-ci avaient presque toutes pour thème la chasse, l'image de La Traqueuse ayant presque été éliminée de mon cerveau. Je songeai d'abord à Siana, au souvenir de son corps frêle entre mes bras, puis mes interrogations se focalisèrent sur l'attitude du Garuga au cours de nos précédentes confrontations, ainsi qu'aux cicatrices que j'avais aperçues sur son corps, et à son attitude par rapport au village. Généralement, les monstres évitent de s'approcher trop des villages, exceptés les plus puissants, et ne piochaient que rarement dans le bétail à leur disposition. Or, ce Garuga s'était attaqué plusieurs fois au bétail, avant de s'attaquer à la population, ce qui était un cas encore plus rare. Et les cicatrices présentes sur son corps, son oreille gauche déchiquetée et son œil droit lacéré, indiquaient un individu assez vieux, qui avait combattu, encore et encore. Son attitude lorsque je l'avais surpris dans la clairière – un retrait immédiat, comme s'il se doutait de mon avantage dans cette zone -, ainsi que le piège qu'il nous avait tendu à la sortie de la grotte confortaient mon idée. Mes doutes emplissaient tellement mon esprit que je ne sentis pas l'odeur de brûlé, pas plus que je ne vis la lueur rouge, à une centaine de mètres de moi. Non, mes pensées restèrent concentrées sur l'attitude du Garuga, et je me rendis soudain compte que la bête ne pouvait pas avoir laissé passer la possibilité qu'on l'attaque elle devait s'y attendre, même. Cette conclusion se fit au moment où l'incendie prit une telle ampleur devant mes yeux que je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. Le battement d'ailes derrière moi m'indiqua que le Wyvern était là, et je me retournais en dégainant ma hallebarde. Le monstre était là, souriant, et je compris qu'il avait déclenché l'incendie. Je compris aussi que je ne pourrai compter sur l'aide de Siana, que le combat allait s'engager ici et maintenant, et que ce serait un duel à mort en 1 contre 1. Je souris. J'avais insisté au début pour éloigner la jeune fille de la chasse, et voilà qu'au moment où j'avais besoin d'elle, je me retrouvais seul. Quelle ironie. Mais j'avais chassé seul des années, et l'âge du Garuga, qui le rendait vicieux et malin, était un désavantage pour lui sur le plan physique. Je me savais capable de remporter la bataille, et le monstre, bien que souriant, semblait hésitant à se lancer. Je souris une nouvelle fois, et me jetai sur lui.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Lutte à mort

Je tiens à m'excuser de ma longue période d'absence, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'inspiration pour l'écriture. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Le Garuga s'éloigna d'un battement d'ailes, esquivant ainsi mon coup. L'un des autres avantages de son ancienneté était que chacune de mes frappes pouvait rouvrir une de ses anciennes blessures, aussi était-il particulièrement vigilant afin d'éviter d'être touché. Mais nous savions tous deux qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver toutes les attaques et que, même s'il le pouvait, il ne le ferait pas. Il se fatiguerait bien trop vite, aussi allait-il être obligé de passer à l'attaque, et c'est sur cela que je comptais. J'enchaînais donc les coups, le forçant à des esquives de plus en plus compliquées, jusqu'à ce qu'une de mes frappes trouve sa cilble. Le Wyvern se roula au sol, une de ses anciennes cicatrices au thorax se rouvrant, et j'en profitai pour martyriser son aile gauche, sans pouvoir y infliger de graves lésions toutefois. Le monstre se redressa hors d'atteinte de ma hallebarde, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux, et poussa un hurlement glaçant.

Je reculai de quelques pas, esquivant une boule de feu lâchée instantanément, suivie de trois coups de becs qui ne me ratèrent que de peu. Le Garuga semblait possédé, l'enchaînement beaucoup trop rapide de ses frappes ne me laissant aucun répit pour contre-attaquer. Un premier coup de bec toucha mon épaule, ouvrant une légère plaie, avant qu'une boule de feu n'explose à quelques centimètres de mon pied droit. Je ne pouvais plus que bloquer et esquiver, priant pour que la bête s'épuise avant de m'avoir éliminé. Un second coup de bec frappa ma jambe, m'envoyant rouler, avant que le monstre ne s'arrête, épuisé. Je tentai de me relever, mais le coup avait gravement endommagé ma cuisse, et je restai au sol quelques secondes de trop, secondes que le Wyvern mit à profit pour se rapprocher de moi et même se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Je me retrouvai forcé d'esquiver au sol, roulant sur moi-même pour survivre, la vigueur du Garuga l'ayant toutefois abandonné. Soudain, il jeta un regard pressé autour de lui et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, avant de s'envoler et de s'enfuir. Je ne compris pas instantanément pourquoi il avait refusé de m'achever, mais, lorsque je me levai, tout devint plus clair.

Les flammes que le Wyvern avait allumées avaient pris de l'ampleur, et elles encerclaient maintenant entièrement la zone, d'où la fuite du monstre. Je devais mon salut à cet incendie, mais les flemmes risquaient à présent de m'asphyxier, puis de me brûler vif, une mort que je préférais éviter. J'enfouis mon nez sous la couverture que je possédai toujours, et me dirigeai en direction des flammes. La chaleur était insurmontable, mais je me forçai à m'y enfoncer afin de préserver mes dernières chances de rester vivant. La fumée m'étouffait, et je doutais de plus en plus de mes possibilités de survie, tandis que les flammes m'encerclaient. Je sortis finalement de la zone incendiée et m'écroulai sur le sol, terrassé. La dernière image qui s'offrit à mes yeux fut celle de l'immense brasier qui enflammait le ciel.

Je me réveillai en milieu de soirée, dans un endroit parfaitement inconnu. Je paniquai un instant, avant que la respiration calme de Siana ne me rassure. Des feuilles que je ne reconnaissais pas étaient appliquées sur mes brûlures, rafraîchissant suffisamment celles-ci pour que la douleur soit supportable. Ma tête était posée sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, qui semblait paisiblement endormie, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux et me sourît.

\- Merci, murmurai-je.

Elle balaya mes remerciements d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu m'avais sauvé la vie, le moins que je puisse faire est de te rendre la pareille.

Je souris à mon tour.

\- Maintenant, nous sommes quittes, je suppose.

\- Je suppose aussi.

Puis elle me serra dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, chuchota-t-elle. Quand j'ai vu ces flammes... J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, acheva-t-elle.

Je comprenais parfaitement ce sentiment, et je restais dans ses bras quelques temps encore. Je m'y sentais bien, et j'avais besoin de repos après les émotions de la journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais toujours dans les bras de Siana. La nuit était tombée, et je finissais le récit de mes aventures du jour. De son côté, elle était partie dès qu'elle avait vu les flammes et m'avait retrouvé, effondré sur le sol, aux portes de la mort, avant de me ramener aux abords d'une caverne toute proche. Le Garuga n'était pas réapparu depuis, et nous profitâmes de cette trêve, blottis l'un contre l'autre, pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, c'était maintenant Siana qui était dans mes bras. Elle semblait si petite, fragile... mais c'est à elle que je devais la vie. Elle avait en quelque sorte remplacé Ljana dans mon cœur, et cette pensée m'emplit d'un étrange mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension. Je ne savais si ce changement était une bonne chose, et la jeune fille mit fin à mes interrogations en m'embrassant à son réveil. Nous restâmes enlacés quelques minutes, puis le temps fut venu pour nous de reprendre la route.

Les vérifications d'usage quant à la présence du Garuga effectuées, nous pûmes nous éloigner de la grotte et repartir en chasse. La discussion dériva tout naturellement vers la cible de cette chasse, et j'exprimai mes doutes à ma coéquipière, qui les balaya d'un revers de la main. Elle semblait convaincue de la réussite de notre chasse, ignorant les mises en garde qu'avaient étés les autres combats, et je n'en étais que plus nerveux.

\- Tu te tortures pour rien, soupira la jeune fille. Le Garuga t'as eu par surprise, et alors ? Si on reste sur nos gardes, il n'y a aucun risque.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, répliquai-je. Sa méthode n'a pas marché, il va en changer. Sa manière de pensée se rapproche plus de celle d'un être humain que de celle d'une simple bête sauvage, et j'ai traqué assez d'hommes pour savoir qu'il faut s'en méfier.

Au tour de Siana de secouer la tête.

\- Parfait, souffla-t-elle. En supposant que tu aies raison, que proposes-tu ?

\- C'est simple. Il a tenté une attaque surprise, il va passer à une attaque frontale et, si on ne se déplace pas tout de suite, là où on le veut, il aura l'avantage du terrain. Alors on retourne à la clairière et on prépare le combat.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi la clairière ? Il m'a quasiment tuée là-bas.

\- Parce que tu n'as quasiment aucune expérience de la chasse, souris-je.

Devant son regard noir, je m'expliquai :

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de chasser et c'est logique. De son côté, le Garuga est un ancien, avec probablement de très nombreuses batailles à son actif, au vu de ses blessures. C'est donc normal qu'il prenne l'avantage sur toi en un contre un. Et, accessoirement, nous sommes deux maintenant, ajoutai-je, toujours souriant. Bien que je ne sois qu'un mercenaire, j'ai l'habitude de la chasse, alors on devrait s'en sortir.

Sania me regarda, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Je l'espère bien ! Sinon, je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

Nous atteignîmes alors la clairière, et le silence se fit.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à chuchoter, ma coéquipière exprimant ses doutes, moi essayant de la rassurer, tout en nous préparant au combat. La jeune fille avait retrouvé le bâton qu'elle avait affûté, mais elle garda toutefois son épée pour la bataille, le bâton étant bien trop lourd pour être maniable. Nous étions d'accord pour le garder pour les ailes, autant le laisser de côté pour le moment. Un cri proche retentit soudain,et le Garuga se posa dans la clairière.

Il semblait bien moins en forme que lors de notre précédente confrontation dans cette même clairière, bien qu'il soit toutefois encore largement en état de combattre. Caché dans les buissons aux côtés de Sania, j'observai son aile gauche, bien affaiblie lors de notre rapide combat d'hier. Ma coéquipière suivit mon regard, puis posa le sien sur le bâton, un air interrogateur se dessinant sur son visage. J'acquiesçai silencieusement, puis lui intimai discrètement d'attendre le bon moment, avant de sortir seul de notre cachette.

Le Wyvern se contenta de me fixer tandis que je dégainai ma hallebarde et commençai à lui tourner autour. Mon objectif était de monopoliser son attention, sans toutefois lui infliger trop de dégâts, sans quoi il risquait de s'enfuir. En somme, je devais servir d'appât sans en avoir l'air, tout en étant assez crédible pour qu'il oublie la possibilité de la présence de ma coéquipière.

Le Garuga fit mine de se jeter sur moi, puis s'éloigna d'un battement d'ailes. Il observa curieusement le buisson, comme surpris que rien n'en soit sorti, puis se reconcentra sur le combat en cours alors que je m'élançai dans sa direction. Il tenta de s'écarter, mais je réussis à ouvrir une fine plaie sur son crâne. S'ensuivit une série d'attaques durant laquelle le monstre refusa de se défendre, se contentant d'esquiver si possible, sinon d'encaisser les coups. Il se décida finalement à contre-attaquer lorsque je me découvris complètement sur un coup de hallebarde, et je roulai au sol après un coup de queue rotatif. Le Wyvern en profita pour se jeter sur moi, et j'esquivai de côté un coup de bec, avant de rouler en avant pour éviter une boule de feu. Le Garuga semblait enfin convaincu d'être en un contre un, pensant probablement que j'avais de nouveau abandonné mon équipière pour la protéger et affronter la bête en solitaire. Une partie plus compliquée s'engagea donc, et je restai principalement sur la défensive, me contentant de quelques légères contre-attaques lorsque le monstre me laissait de larges opportunités. Le Wyvern prenait ouvertement de l'assurance, et je laissai son bec raser mon bras afin de contrer d'une frappe sur sa patte gauche, le forçant à effectuer une retraite d'un battement d'ailes, juste à côté du buisson. Je fonçai dans sa direction, une boule de feu brûlant légèrement ma cuisse droite, et frappai violemment la patte gauche préalablement affaiblie. Le Garuga, déséquilibré, s'effondra, et Siana en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et détruire l'aile gauche fragilisée de la bête, qui hurla de douleur. J'ajoutai quatre coups dans son bec avant qu'il ne se relève et ne hurle à nouveau, de rage cette fois. On ressentait dans sa démarche le poids de l'âge et des nombreux combats livrés, et la bête semblait consciente de l'imminence de sa mort, et donc déterminée à emporter au moins l'un d'entre nous dans sa tombe.

J'observai le monstre, à la recherche d'anciennes blessures dont je pourrais tirer profit. Deux cicatrices parallèles sur le dos, quelques écailles manquantes sur la patte gauche... Là, des écailles fendillées au niveau de la nuque, prêtes à être brisées. Elles étaient difficiles d'accès, mais j'étais sûr de pouvoir les atteindre et les détruire. Le Wyvern semblait lui aussi à la recherche du coup fatal, et semblait sur le point de se jeter sur nous. Ce qu'il fit, son bec me frôlant tandis que je roulais au sol, esquivant très légèrement. Ma coéquipière semblait elle aussi avoir remarqué les écailles affaiblies, et ses coups d'épée se concentraient au niveau de la nuque du Garuga, sans toutefois réussir à approfondir la blessure pour l'instant. Le monstre semblait conscient de la précarité de sa situation, mais il paraissant cependant ne connaître comme stratégie que l'attaque. Ce qui portait pour l'instant ses fruits, ni Sania, ni moi, n'étant capables de contre-attaquer. Toutefois, la bête s'essoufflait à vue d'œil, ses attaques se faisant de plus en plus lentes et espacées.

\- La fin approche, murmurai-je, épuisé moi aussi.

Ma coéquipière acquiesça silencieusement, incapable de formuler une réponse. Il fallait en finir, et vite.

Je chargeai le Wyvern, ma hallebarde en avant, puis roulai sans dévier de ma trajectoire pour esquiver une boule de feu. Je plantai ma lame dans l'aile du Garuga puis frappai son cou, avant que son bec ne m'envoie valser. Le monstre tenta aussitôt de me plonger dessus, mais un cri sur sa gauche le déconcentra. Siana l'avait contourné, et sa lame menaçait la gorge de la bête. Celle-ci se tourna vivement, et, me relevant d'un bond, je fichai mon arme dans sa nuque, à la localisation de l'écaille fissurée. Celle-ci se brisa, et le Wyvern se figea, son œil me fixant étrangement, avant qu'il ne s'affaisse. Il profita de sa chute pour m'envoyer un dernier coup de queue en pleine tête, m'envoyant voler jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Je m'effondrai à mon tour, entendant à peine les cris paniqués de mon alliée.

Je me réveillais dans le confort d'un lit inconnu, la chaleur d'une main dans la mienne. Je levai les yeux sur le visage souriant de Siana.

\- Je t'ai cru mort, murmura-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

\- Pas encore, répliquai-je, même si je l'ai cru aussi. Mais je suis là.

Son sourire s'élargit, et elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, se penchant pour m'embrasser, lorsque le chef du village fit son entrée. Je lis d'abord la surprise sur son visage, puis un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Nous nous séparâmes rapidement, mais pas assez, et il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier, chasseur, commença-t-il. Autant pour avoir éliminé ce monstre que pour m'avoir ramené Siana vivante. Je vous remettrai les récompenses plus tard mais, pour le moment, je vais vous laisser tranquilles, sourit-il, avant de quitter le pièce.

Je me laissai retomber sur le lit, tandis que la jeune fille me rejoignit en sous-vêtements. Je commençai par l'embrasser, avant d'enlever son soutien-gorge. Le reste de nos habits suivit bientôt, et nous nous plongeâmes dans une exploration mutuelle qui se prolongea au cœur de la nuit...


End file.
